Sabrina Galloway
Sabrina Galloway was the CFO of Gentek. Galloway was known for her political knowledge and was said to have achieved an extremely powerful position in the corporate sector. Prototype 2: The Figureheads of NYZ History Early Life At an unknown point of time during the second outbreak of the Mercer virus, Alex Mercer turned Sabrina into an Evolved. Galloway worked for Gentek and climbed the corporate ladder, securing an extremely powerful position in Gentek as the CFO. Dealing with Heller When Heller first confronted her, she bartered for her life with the locations of Mercer's other Evolved subordinates. Sabrina told Heller that despite her ability to detect other Evolved, an Evolved named Roland and Heller himself could evade her senses. She assisted Heller in locating Roland, notifying him that Roland was disguised as a Gentek VIP in need of extraction and tracking him to a lair after his initial escape. She later provided Heller with information about Operation Firehawk, a Blackwatch operation intended to wipe out the infected through thermobaric missile bombardment that would have resulted in massive civilian casualties. Heller stopped Blackwatch, but flatly refused Sabrina's offer to escape NYZ together. Betrayal and Death Seeing no better alternative for survival and enraged by Heller's rejection, Galloway betrayed Heller, kidnapping his daughter and delivering her to Alex Mercer. Galloway was consumed by Mercer along with his other remaining Evolved, empowering himself in order to fight James Heller. She called out Heller's name in desperate fear, but died almost immediately. Powers & Abilities Sabrina Galloway is an Evolved, possessing the basic viral powers of shapeshifting and superhuman strength. Her abilities are more diminished, however, and the most prominent feature of her Infected abilities is the fact that she can detect other Evolved except for Roland and Heller, though it is implied that she can't track Mercer either. Like most of the Evolved, she is capable of changing her arms into blades, though she was only seen using them once in-game. Personality Galloway was cold, naggy, and has a tendency to rely heavily on manipulation and her sex appeal to get her way. As the CFO of Gentek, she cared little to nothing about her company's human test subjects. Although an Evolved, Galloway was not loyal to Alex Mercer and only aided with him in response to Heller not accepting her offer. Relationship with Heller Sergeant James Heller did not trust Galloway at all, as she was an Evolved (perhaps reflecting on his previous experiences with the treacherous Doctor Anton Koenig). However she, combined with her seemingly distinct independence from Mercer's control, displayed a rather flirtatious attitude which implies that Galloway may have had some affections towards Heller. Unfortunately, Heller could not afford trusting anyone who was affected by Mercer, and turned her down. Perhaps bitter over Heller's constant dismissive attitude towards her, Galloway chooses to help Mercer by kidnapping Heller's daughter, Amaya. What she did not know however, was that Mercer was more than willing to sacrifice her in order to combat Heller. Gallery Galloway 2.png Galloway WP-1.png SabrinaG.jpg Hellergalloway.png Tumblr ms34i1Hkvi1qbo8l4o1 1280.jpg Gallowaymaya.png References Category:Characters Category:Evolved Category:Prototype 2 Characters Category:Gentek Characters Category:Female